


Call For Cuddles

by gold_sakura



Series: Fictober Prompts [15]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Sweaters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 21:14:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8301322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gold_sakura/pseuds/gold_sakura
Summary: All of those small habits were what they were all used to, but sometimes, when Hakyeon needed more physical support from his group, the leader would ask the members to do a strange task- to wear each gigantic sweater together.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! Here with late prompts again! Still dealing with sickness so hopefully it's not too bad. Day 15's prompt was Sweater Weather. Hope you enjoy!

Out of all the boys from VIXX,  Hakyeon was known to wear oversized sweaters the most. After years of being together, none of the members would bat an eye would fetch his clothes that practically drowned their leader’s body as soon as the slightest sign of cold weather revealed itself. It was a given to see the shorter man in turtlenecks, in knits whose sleeves were too long and made the oldest giggle with glee at the feeling of having sweater paws. Flashes from Hakyeon’s cellphone would top it all off, especially when it came to bedroom selfies that would make their fans swoon. All of those small habits were what they were all used to, but sometimes, when Hakyeon needed more physical support from his group, the leader would ask the members to do a strange task- to wear each gigantic sweater together. 

Jaehwan would be the easiest to convince, the main vocalist not one to turn down any sort of cuddling. Hakyeon would only need to ask sweetly before finding the younger man squirming under the hem of the soft fabric. Both of them would chuckle at the feeling of Jaehwan’s head making its way to where Hakyeon’s was, his arms snaking to small of his leader's back instead of the drooping sleeves beside him. Only a messy poof of hair would fit in the head hole if they didn't attempt to pull the fabric down to stretch it out. In truth, Hakyeon was the one who took care of that task, meanwhile Jaehwan would always find it upon himself to go past the older’s shirt to press his cold fingers against warm skin. It would make Hakyeon yelp, jumping in place at the sudden sensation; it was a reaction that never got tiring for the younger. 

Even with the hits and terribly tight hugs he would give to Jaehwan, Hakyeon was grateful for the enjoyable distraction. His mind would forget about his day’s stresses with each graze of their noses, with each melting kiss they shared. 

Wonshik was another advocate for cuddles, but had to be alone to listen to Hakyeon’s request. If the other guys were around, the rapper would follow their lead in their game of teasing their gullible leader, chuckling whenever they got in trouble. It was for that reason that Hakyeon would wait for the perfect opportunity to meet Wonshik during the days he spent the whole day at the studio. The leader would always pull off his best pleading looks for Wonshik, sweater up to his nose and his eyes wide while whining in a tiny voice. The rapper could never hold out for long, sitting obediently while Hakyeon got comfortable on his lap. Although he would get stifled for a moment while Hakyeon pulled down the sweater on him, Wonshik would smile when he felt Hakyeon’s infectious laughter against his own chest. He knew Hakyeon would be even more comforted if he returned the affection, nuzzling his head against his leader's shoulder. 

Despite Hakyeon coming for his own stresses at first, he would always end up hearing about Wonshik’s own pressures on himself, petting the other's hair while listening to sample tracks on repeat. The leader hummed in content whenever he heard the other snoring after a few hours, his breath an assurance against his skin. 

The troubling ones to ask for cuddles began with Hongbin, almost the complete opposite of Wonshik even with their similar ages. If Hakyeon didn't know the other so well, he would have found it impossible to outright demand his request. It was cute to see Hongbin still attempting to put on his tough facade, his open arms and reaching hands telling a different story. The younger would grumble when being stuffed into the sweater, ignoring how his own nose would sniff carefully at Hakyeon’s favorite cologne. Moments of Hakyeon eagerly kissing Hongbin’s cheeks and dimples would pass before the younger would also insert his arms into the sleeves, keeping his leader’s frantic movements to a still with his own strength. 

Their bickering would never seem to stop, both of their sassy natures kicking in whenever they were alone. Hakyeon knew it was Hongbin’s way of allowing to relieve pent up stress, but he preferred when the younger calmed down and pressed their foreheads together at the end. 

Taekwoon had already gotten used to all sorts of bribes Hakyeon had offered to him in exchange for a quick hug, and it was getting harder and harder for the leader to think of new treats to give to him. It would leave the leader in a pouty mood if the main vocal refused his cuddles for too long, his wistful sighs echoing in the dorms enough for Taekwoon to feel guilty. It would always be in the middle of the night when Hakyeon would feel shifting under his blankets, soon enough under his sweater when Taekwoon felt comfortable returning affection. The younger would crack a smile when Hakyeon screamed in alarm, never getting used to being scared in the dark. Taekwoon would shift over to turn on the lamp on the bedside drawer, mesmerized by the transformation of Hakyeon going from horrified to restrained excitement. 

The younger really did appreciate Hakyeon’s consideration for him, leaning into the palm that caressed his cheek. Hakyeon would stare at Taekwoon until the two of them fell asleep, hoping his shining eyes would tell the story of his gratefulness and love every night this occurred. 

Sanghyuk was on a whole other level of difficult to get affection from. The rest of the members were aware of how hard it was for him to express his emotions well, taking the time to find their own way to get hugs from him. Perhaps it was from him being the leader or the oldest, but Hakyeon had always found asking for cuddles from Sanghyuk directly would get rejected automatically. It took him a while to figure out that the best way to get cuddles was never mention the youngest while he went to find the others first. That method would lead Sanghyuk into Hakyeon’s sweater, though he preferred to be behind the leader, muttering a few words before putting his whole weight on the small man. 

Hakyeon would tease from trying to turn around, laughing when the other held his waist in place. He had spent enough time with Sanghyuk to tell he was embarrassed, his burning cheek in the middle of Hakyeon’s shoulders; it was all the leader ever needed from his cute Hyukkie. 

The sweater cuddles were never a set part of their routine, sometimes Hakyeon only asking them to do it once per season or sometimes as however many days as it were cold. All five of them wouldn't mind these sudden outbursts from their leader, but would go about their way to get him new jackets and other warm clothes to wear afterwards. After all, what good would it do with Hakyeon having sweaters that were unwearable thanks to irreversible stretching? 

**Author's Note:**

> Today has been a weird day for me but hopefully I can get day 16 up soon too. A quick thank you for all of those who have been following this series so far! It really means a lot :)


End file.
